


Body + Dragged Away

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dragged away, Fire mention, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, Whumptober 2019, death by smoke, no.6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: Dragged AwayNothing to explicit is mentioned.





	Body + Dragged Away

His breath caught in his throat as the cart was wheeled past him. His hands start shaking uncontrollably; he couldn’t hold his sobs in any longer. His sobs echoed through the silent Phoenix Foundation, he couldn’t believe it. Nothing felt real at that moment, the world around him slipped away. All that was real was the cart, the cart that passed him, the cart that had-

He lunged at it, scaring those around him.  
“Please come back to me. Please, this is the time to make some snarky comment or just do anything.” He gripped the pale hand that was hidden under the sheet for dear life, hoping that he would feel a pulse or heat or any sign of life from it. But nothing ever came.

He felt hands on his shoulders, they pulled at him but he didn’t want to leave him, he couldn’t. He was supposed to be there for him but he hadn’t noticed the telltale signs, he’d missed the signs because he didn’t want to believe them. He chose to not press when he said: “I’m fine.”

More pained sobs came out of his throat, everybody knew how much he hated showing any kind of emotion in front of people. The only person who had truly seen this side to him was now laying on a cart with a sheet over him.

The building was hacked from the inside, there was nothing they could do about it, too many operatives stormed the building. They were out man and outgunned, Riley did her best to get back into the system as fast as possible but by the time she did get back into the system, it was too late. He had already sacrificed himself to save everyone else in the building. He locked himself in the server room and burned it from the inside, the doors were designed to lock themselves if there was ever a fire on the inside of the room. He had no way out of there. All they could do was watch on the camera as he choked on the smoke. Riley managed to cut the power to the servers enough to not risk and electrical fire when she set the sprinklers off. They ran down there to get him out of there but when they pried the doors open and got his body out it was too late.

They had to pry him off him already, he had tried to give him CPR even though it was pointless, and the worst part was he knew it was pointless but kept trying. He just wanted to bring him back, to hear his stupid remarks and his sass one last time.

But none of it came, he didn’t get to hear his stupid remarks or sass. He just held his hand, hoping and praying something would happen. Still, nothing did.

The hands-on his shoulders got stronger, this time they were actually trying to lift him off the cart but he resisted as much as he could. It took five people to lift him off the cart and let the coroners wheel him away.

All Jack could do was hold his Swiss Army Knife; it’s all he had left of his best friend. He still couldn’t believe it. The Angus MacGyver was dead.


End file.
